Party At My House!
by CrazyRandomGirl
Summary: I throw a wild party where I invite a selection of characters from Crash Bandicoot and The Grim Adventures Of Billy And Mandy. I also invite my own characters Nick and Emma who is a ghost now! . I am also a character in the story! COMPLETE!
1. The unfortunate guests arrive!

PARTY AT MY HOUSE!!!

**Hopefully this is going to be really, really crazy!!! I'm really hyper so that will probably help!! By the way, I'm not really like I am in the story!! So, here goes my first non-serious story!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone except Nick, Emma, Sandwiches and me.**

**Chapter 1: The unfortunate guests arrive!**

There is a very crazy, random author… that author also happens to be a girl! She normally goes by the name Crazy random girl! (IT'S MEEEEEEE!) For a while now, she had been writing all about the characters of Crash Bandicoot and she also included Grim, Mandy and Billy from The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy in one of her stories, so one night, she decided to throw a wild party where she would invite all the characters that were in her stories!!

The first group of people to arrive were Crash, Coco, Crunch and Aku Aku.

"Welcome to my home!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" said Crazy random girl in a crazy voice while smiling an insane smile. They looked a little scared but came in anyway! It was a huge mistake!!!!! Soon after that, Nick and Nina arrived, hand in hand. "NO COUPLES TONIGHT!" screamed Crazy random girl "I DON'T WANT A CONSTANT REMINDER THAT I DON'T HAVE A BOYFRIEND!!!!!!!!". Nick and Nina quickly let go of each others hands and stepped away from each other a little bit before walking inside. "That's better!" said Crazy random girl, much calmer now.

The other guests that came were: Ngin, Dingodile, Uka Uka, Nbrio, Ntrophy, Tiny, Dr. Cortex (who asked why Crazy random girl killed him in her latest story to which she responded to by screaming I FELT LIKE IT at him which shut him up!). Mandy, Billy, Grim and Emma (who is a ghost!) came too.

When everyone was there Crazy random girl locked them all in her living room and said "this is how tonight is going to work! You are all going to play each and every one of the childish party games I ask you to or else!".

"Or else what?" said Nina sounding annoyed.

"Or else this!" said Crazy random girl before running out of the room, locking the door behind her before coming back in with a Chihuahua dog in a pet carrier. "This is my dog! He lives in my kitchen! His name is 'Sandwiches'!" said the crazy author.

"So? What on earth is it going to do to us? It's a little Chihuahua!" said Crunch.

"SANDWICHES IS A 'HE' NOT AN 'IT'!" screamed Crazy random girl "and as for what he can do to you… SHOW THEM SANDWICHES!". As she said this, sandwiches began to go completely crazy, barking and growling, baring his teeth and running around in circles. Everyone looked a little bit scared! "I shall keep him in his pet carrier for the night unless someone decides to disobey me! That is when I shall let him attack!!!" said the author. Everyone now knew that coming to this party was a mistake!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That chapter was basically just to let you get to know the character based on me a little bit! I'm not really like that in real life so don't be scared of me! I also don't own a Chihuahua called Sandwiches… I don't have a Chihuahua at all! REVIEW! Bye for now!


	2. Party games!

**PARTY AT MY HOUSE!!!**

Hey! Each chapter of this story is so short that I decided to post them all at the same time! There's only 3!

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone except Nick, Emma, Sandwiches and me.**

**Chapter 2: Party games.**

"We are now going to play musical statues!" said Crazy random girl very strictly.

"That game's for kids!" said Mandy.

"We will play musical statues!" said Crazy random girl once again while holding up Sandwiches in his pet carrier to make sure everyone understood that she wasn't going to be argued with! The music was a collection of theme songs from babies TV shows but everyone began to dance anyway, for fear that Sandwiches would attack them if they didn't! At the end of the game Ngin won. "I WON!!" he screamed "THIS IS THE HAPPIEST DAY OF MY LIFE!!". The author was not pleased! "NOBODY WINS AT MY PARTY BUT ME!!" she said, grabbing Ngin's prize from him. "Hey where did you even get this?" she said "I didn't buy any prizes!".

"Well" said Ngin "I may have got it from that table over there…" he said pointing at the table in the corner of the room.

"THIS IS MY LAPTOP!" screamed Crazy random girl as she put it back. She then said "Ngin, I will let you off with a warning but if you EVER do anything out of line again then I will release my dog!".

Ngin decided to just nod and stay quiet.

"We will now play spin the bottle!" announced the author.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" screamed everyone but they soon realized that it was a bad idea so they agreed to play.

First time around the bottle landed on Coco and Cortex!!!

"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!" laughed Crazy random girl "NOW YOU MUST KISS!!!!!!!". Reluctantly, they did and everyone except them and Crunch (not to happy to see Coco kissing someone else!) laughed!! Next the bottle landed on Nina and Nick. "YES!!!" shouted Nick. "NO!" shouted Crazy random girl with fake excitement. "I said 'NO COUPLES TONIGHT' and I meant it! Spin the bottle again!!!".

When the author had gotten bored of this game she put the baby music back on and made everybody dance!!!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Don't be afraid to tell me if you are finding this lame!! It's not taking much effort! I'm just writing it quickly because I'm hyper!!! REVIEW!! Bye for now! (and yes! I am STILL saying bye for now!!!!!!!!)


	3. Runaway!

**PARTY AT MY HOUSE!!!**

Hey! Each chapter of this story is so short that I decided to post them all at the same time! There's only 3!

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone except Nick, Emma, Sandwiches and me.**

**Chapter 3: Runaway!**

The author was getting rather bored of the party now. She decided she would ditch it! "YOU GUYS ARE SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO BORING!!!" she shouted "Me and Sandwiches are off now and were never coming back again!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!".

"Uh… this is you're party and this is you're house!" said Coco.

"SHUT IT NERD!!!" screamed Crazy random girl as she grabbed Sandwiches in his pet carrier and jumped out of the open window. She then began running around like a lunatic before shouting "I'M OFF TO GO AND CAUSE SOME HAVOC IN THE TOWN!! SEE YA!!".

"Well I'm going home!" said Dr. Cortex.

"Me too!" said everyone except Crash, Coco, Crunch and Aku Aku.

"We have to go and find her! Who knows what trouble she will cause!" said Coco. They then set out to look for her.

They first went to the police station where they spoke to a policeman standing outside of it. "Hi, can you help us look for an insane author?" asked Crash in his language that even the policeman understood!

"Yeah, can you describe her?" he said.

"She's got black/brown hair and pale skin… she's probably carrying a Chihuahua in a pet carrier and laughing like a maniac!" said Crunch.

Then, as if on que, Crazy random girl ran past the police station shouting "MWHAHAHAHAHA! YOU'LL NEVER CATCH ME!!! I'M GOING TO RUN TO THE BEACH AND THEN SWIM TO ANTARTICA!!!".

"How on earth would she do that?" asked the policeman in disbelief.

"Nobody knows!" said Coco "now let's get her!!".

A chase then began! Crazy random girl was quite far ahead but they soon caught up with her.

"Just give up!" said the policeman "you'll never make it to Antarctica anyway!!!!"

"OH FINE!" shouted Crazy random girl "I'm going home! See ya!".

With that she ran off home.

"Well, I can safely say that she is the weirdest person I have ever met in my life!" said Crunch.

Crash and Coco nodded in agreement.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TADA! Now you know the things I naturally write when I'm hyper!!! I'll write something a bit better next time I promise!! Bye for now!


End file.
